I Burn with Love for you
by Wajiiwajii
Summary: Ren y Masato, llevan tiempo de ser novios. Ren desea sorprender a su pareja el día de su cumpleaños, haciendo de ese día algo inolvidable para ambos. Porque ama, mas que a nada a ese chico de cabellos azules y desea ser feliz a su lado, por el resto de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**I burn with Love for you.**

No era nada nuevo que saliera a citas continuamente. De hecho se había hecho una costumbre para sus compañeros de grupo, el verlo salir en sus días libres. A los ojos de todos este chico, seguía siendo un Don Juan. Ninguno de sus amigos sospechaba nada. Tampoco es que fuera a hacer algo al respecto. Pues a él simplemente le daba igual lo que pensarán de su persona. Eso no iba a cambiar sus sentimientos y mucho menos su forma de ser.

Claramente tenía citas en cada uno de sus días libres, pero todas eran con esa persona que le robo el corazón y le aceptó con todos sus defectos. Para todo el mundo, esto era un secreto y así debía seguir siendo si deseaban continuar con esta hermosa relación que había nacido entre ellos. Y aquella que nunca soñó con tener.

Nada era más importante que esa persona, y haría lo que sea por hacerle feliz y mucho más hoy que es su cumpleaños. Le había preparado el regalo perfecto. Algo que con mucha dedicación, esmero y sobretodo esfuerzo fue capaz de llevar a cabo. Gracias a su trabajo pudo darse el lujo de hacer la mayor de las locuras que habían pasado por su mente. Y muy característico de su personalidad. Sin duda esta noche será única para ambos.

Sintió como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago, con solo ver salir a su amado de aquella infraestructura, que les acogía cada días desde que habían alcanzado juntos el sueño de ser ídols.

Vestido con un traje de etiqueta, color negro, entallado en la cintura y desde ahí, caía hasta cubrir sus delgados y firmes muslos. Y una corbata color azul adornando el cuello de su blanca camisa haciendo contraste con su traje, pero matizándose con el color porcelana de su rostro. Aquellos detalles le daban la mejor vista de todas. Y aquel flequillo de hebras azules, perfectamente acomodado tras su oreja, simplemente le hacía ver como un caballero sacado de los cuentos de hadas. Pero, por supuesto, no se había quedado atrás con su propia vestimenta. Supo que había causado la misma impresión en su novio, pues un seductor carmín adornaba sus mejillas. Algo que le encanta ver y le hacía perderse a sí mismo.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Ren-se disculpó el cantante en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-No me pidas disculpas, la espera ha valido la pena. Te vez hermoso.- Masato siempre lograba cautivarlo.

-Bueno, tú me has pedido que vista así.-Dijo, colocando su mano en el pecho, señalando su ropa.

-Claro, quiero que este cumpleaños sea el mejor de todos para ti.

-Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho el detalle.- Una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Esta era otra de las cosas que le volvían loco de este chico.

-Por ti, sabes que haría lo que sea.

-Mas te vale que eso no sea mentira.-Amenazó, mirándole seriamente. El chico había resultado ser algo posesivo, claro esto solo lo descubrió cuando comenzaron a salir. Pero, no era algo que le molestara; al contrario, le llenaba de satisfacción, pues había logrado entrar profundamente en el corazón de Masato.

-Jamás te mentiría- afirmó acercándose a su novio, acomodando un rebelde mechón de cabello que se había negado a continuar detrás de su oreja- Porque te amo, como nunca creí amar.

-Yo… Yo también, te amo… - susurro en respuesta, mostrándose avergonzado. Aun le costaba decir sus sentimientos en voz alta.

\- Me muero por besarte justo ahora, así que mejor nos ponemos en marcha.- se apresuró en decir, abriendo la puerta, invitándole a entrar a la limusina que había alquilado para la ocasión.

Ya una vez dentro, tomó la mano de Masato y entrelazo sus dedos con los de este. Aprecio el rostro de su amante y este era adornado por una encantadora sonrisa. ¿Cuánto había luchado por ganarse el corazón de este chico? ¿Cuánto luchó por convencerle que lo amaba con toda su alma? Pues la respuesta era muy simple: mucho tiempo. Tanto que la espera le había parecido una eternidad. Y ahora que por fin le pertenecía, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría de felicidad. Si tan solo Masato, comprendiera lo importante que es en su corazón, no se volvería a sentir inseguro, sin importar lo que pase en el futuro. Pero esta noche, le haría saber esto, lo dejaría completamente tatuado en su corazón.

-Ren, muchas gracias por esto. Realmente me has sorprendido. - El ojiazul rompió el breve silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Sabía que con este regalo de cumpleaños dejaría a su amante sin palabras.

-Deberías, irte acostumbrando. - se acercó galantemente a él para depositar un casto beso en los labios de este- Que no será la única vez que pienso sorprenderte.

Esta vez capturó aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Si era un adicto a probar la boca de su novio. Aquella sensación de estar degustando el mejor de los manjares no cambiaba con el paso del tiempo, de hecho se intensifica más y más. Masato era su droga. Con su lengua recorría la cavidad bucal ajena. El peliazul tímidamente correspondía a su besos, luego de insistir logró que este, se atreviera a participar en aquella danza que había iniciado con sus lengua. La timidez con la que Masato exploraba su boca era deleitante. Le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, ciñéndose a su cuerpo, buscando profundizar el beso.

-Ahhh, detente-suspiro jadeante el chico, aquel beso le había dejado sin aire- Dame un respiro.

-Está bien-acepto sin reproches, ya luego podría continuar con su deleite en el contrario- Pero solo por ahora, y por ser tu cumpleaños.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde iremos? O vas a seguir sin decirme.-cuestiono observándole fijamente.

-Eso es una sorpresa. Pero para que así lo siga siendo solo me falta una cosa y eso debo pedírtelo a ti.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con cautela- No tengo problema en ayudarte, mientras sea algo que pueda hacer.

-Realmente deseo sorprenderte por completo. ¿Por eso, me permitirías vendar tus ojos? Es solo para que no veas el camino.

-Solo, si prometes no hacer nada raro mientras no puedo ver.-accedió, dándole aquella condición a cumplir.

-Te lo prometo- aseguro antes de cubrir aquellas hermosas gemas azules que aún le miraban con cautela- Solo, espero que nuestra visión de raro, sea la misma.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no haré nada que no te guste. -Sonrió para sí. Se moría por volver a besarle con locura, pero cumpliría con su palabra. No sin antes besarle dulcemente el dorso de la mano.

La limusina se detuvo luego de un largo trayecto, donde a duras penas cumplió con lo prometido. siempre estar al lado de Masato resultaba una tentación y aunque se muriera por tocarle, el respetaría cada una de sus peticiones.

-¿Llegamos? ¿Ahora puedo quitarme la venda?-pregunto nada mas al sentir que se detenían.

\- Aun no, falta un poco más. Y lo que falta, debemos caminar- bajo de la limosina y rápidamente rodeo esta, para abrirle a su peliazul- Dame tu mano, te ayudare a bajar.

-Gracias.- el chico se sostuvo fuerte de su mano incluso parecía temeroso y desconfiado de donde pisaba-¿Estamos en un parque?

Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que el chico había descubierto en qué tipo de lugar estaban. Bueno, esa era una de las cosas que hacían que amara al chico. Lo perceptivo que era en ocasiones y esa misma cualidad lo delataba muchas veces; por ejemplo, cuando algunas cosas le atormentaban y no quería mencionar nada al respecto. Siempre Masato era capaz de leerle y saber que le ocurría, e intentaba animarle.

-Algo parecido- No le respondería aun, pues faltaba un poco para revelar el regalo que tan ansiosamente deseaba darle ¿Qué cara haría el peliazul, cuando viera lo que preparo para él? Esperaba impresionarlo.- No sueltes mi mano, podrías caer.

-Ren deja que me quite esto. No puedo caminar así.-le pidió haciendo el intento de detenerse y quitarse la venda, claro que no le dejo. Al contrario, se acerco a él y sin previo aviso le alzo en sus brazos, cargándole de forma nupcial. Seguro esto le costaba un regaño por parte de su novio-Ren bájame, soy muy pesado.

-No pesas, sostente bien de mi- Masato le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, aferrándose lo mejor posible a él. Al parecer temía miedo de que le dejara caer. Cosa que nunca ocurriría.

El lugar seguía exactamente como lo recordaba. Nada había sido alterado por la mano del hombre, en todos estos años. Lo único que cambio fueron ellos, ya no eran unos niños. Y ese pequeño niño alegre, que poseía una hermosa sonrisa y que con frecuencia le llamaba "Oni-chan", ahora era su novio. Y este lugar era el único testigo de ello.

En cuanto pudo apreciar el lago quedo maravillado, se veía mucho más hermoso de lo que imagino. Lirios naranjas flotaban sobre el agua en pequeños platillos plásticos trasparentes para evitar que estos se hundieran, además eran iluminados por la luz de una vela pequeña. Creaban el contraste perfecto contra el azul cristalino del lago que se formaba con la caída de la noche y el baño de la luna. Y en la orilla se encontraba un bote el cual fue bien equipado de su parte. Este al igual que las flores era iluminado por velas.

-Ya llegamos- anunció bajando con cuidado al chico, para que no callera al pisar el suelo.

-¿Ahora puedo quitarme esta venda? - al parece por más que intentara ocultar lo ansioso que se sentía por tanto misterio, le era algo difícil.

-Espera yo te la quitare- se posiciono frente a él pues no quería perderse ningún segundo de su expresión cuando viera lo que le tenía preparado - Me siento muy nervioso justo ahora.

-¿Por qué? - cuestión su novio.-Ese debería ser yo. Que no tengo idea de donde estamos.

-Pues me he imaginado la cara que pondrías cuando veas lo que he preparado. Si te llegara a no gustar, me sentiría decepcionado de alguna forma.

-Lo que sea me hará feliz. –afirmó para su seguridad, se esperaba aquel tipo de respuesta.

Solo este chico era capaz de hacerle sentir de esta forma. Confiado y seguro de sí mismo, y otras dudando sobre sus decisiones y si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Imaginar que las palabras de Masato tenían tanto poder sobre si, era algo que nunca se espero que ocurriera, pero así fue. Estaba totalmente capturado por el chico, tanto su mente como su corazón.

Antes de retirar la venda que ocultaba aun su sorpresa le beso con suavidad en los labios.

-Te amo- musito contra a su boca. Y luego quito aquella tela, como su estuviera alzando un telón exponiendo una de la mejores obras- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Aquí es…-Los ojos de Masato fueron más sinceros de lo que se imagino que podrían ser. Se mostraban sorprendidos mientras que lentamente se ponían vidriosos y una encantadora sonrisa adorno sus labios, acompañada por un rubor en sus mejillas, pese a ser de noche, podía notarlo muy bien. Realmente era más de lo que había imaginado - Aquí es donde nos conocimos.

-Que bien que aun lo recuerdes-sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y le guiaba hacia el bote. El chico se dejo llevar mientras admiraba el lugar.

-Nunca lo olvide, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi infancia.

Al escuchar esa palabras su corazón latió emocionado y rebosante de dicha. Que formara parte de los mejores recuerdos de Masato era algo que no sabía, es mas este nunca menciono nada al respecto.

-Es una coincidencia que ese día también lo sea para mí.- añadió con una sonrisa, mientras se detenía para mirarle a los ojos, y tomar ese delicado y bello rostro entre sus manos – Fue cuando conocí a la persona que más he llegado a amar. La más importante, y que nunca dejare ir.

-Ren, te amo- el peliazul llevo sus manos hasta llegar a tocar las suyas que aun se encontraban en las mejillas de este- Muchas gracias por todo esto.

-No me lo agradezcas, esto no es nada en comparación con lo que has hecho por mí - el peliazul le miro intrigado. Seguramente cuestionándose, sobre a qué se refería con lo que había dicho. - No me mires así. ¿No eres tu él que me regaña cuando me comporto como un tonto? ¿Y quién me apoya cada vez que lo necesito? También me animas cada vez que me siento preocupado. Has sido mi mayor apoyo esto este tiempo. Me has cambiado por completo.

-Entonces, yo puedo decir lo mismo. Tú me has dado un sin fin de emociones que no conocía, vivir experiencias inolvidables. Por ti, me he atrevido a hacer cosas que nunca antes hubiera hecho. Incluso has preparado todo esto solo por mi cumpleaños. Atesore este día por siempre.

Conmovido por las palabras de su pareja, fue acercándose a él, hasta encontrarse con sus labios. Los cuales degusto sin prisas, acariciándolos como si fuera un frágil cristal. Masato le rodeo el cuello con sus abrazos, eso solo le alentó a profundizar el beso. La pasión se abrió paso a través de sí, desbordándose por todo su cuerpo. Deseaba tanto a este chico que le era muy difícil mantener la calma a su lado, siempre quería más de él. Sin duda era la más dulce tentación, de la cual nunca podría escapar.

Llevo una mano la nuca del chico, donde enterró sus dedos en esas finas hebras azules que eran el cabello de su amante. Y la otra se deslizaba por la espalda de este, hasta llegar al lugar donde la misma perdía su nombre y atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo, hasta que estos se tocaran. Su lengua buscaba explorar aun mas esa boca que ya conocía por completo, cerciorándose de no dejar ningún lugar inexplorado. El chico jadeaba contra sus labios, pero mantenía el ritmo del aquel beso que había iniciado como una única caricia y que sea había trasformado una muestra desenfrenada de deseo por su parte, pero sobre todo, del amor que solo nació en su corazón para ser del peliazul.

-Ren…- jadeó su nombre, cuando sus bocas separaban en busca de oxigeno- Ya.. para.

-Solo un poco más- musito retomando su labor.- Me encanta besarte.

-Te recuerdo que antes te burlabas de mi.-menciono ladeando su rostro, evitando que volviera a besarle.

-Es que disfrutaba provocándote. Además que cada vez que lo hacía, tu orgullo se empeñaba en dejarme en claro lo bien que podías hacerlo. Solo así conseguía besos tuyos –rio ante el recuerdo. Aquellos primeros besos terminaban como una disputa por demostrar quién era el mejor. Y así termino siendo cautivo por esos labios a los cuales se había vuelto adicto.

-Bueno se trata de ti, has tenido más experiencia que yo en relaciones amorosas y además eras un mujeriego. No podía quedarme atrás o…-su novio calló, sin continuar con su frase.

-¿O...?-le insto a continuar, notando que este se mostraba avergonzado sin ánimos de completar lo que iba decir.- ¿O, que? Masato.

-No, es nada importante.- evadió la pregunta, creyendo que con eso el iba a ceder.

-Masato, no te guardes las cosas. Seguro para ti es importante. – acaricio la mejilla del chico, mientras le miraba con interés. Y aprovechando la acción, le acomodo su cabello tras de la oreja.- Quiero escucharte.

-O… O terminarías aburriéndote de mi.-confeso, rehuyendo su mirada. Claramente le provocaba vergüenza haber revelado uno de sus temores. En cambio, él solo pudo sonreírle con ternura. Masato simplemente lo enamoraba cada vez mas.

-Lo siento, mi personalidad era muy mala en ese entonces. Te hice sentir inseguro muchas veces- así fue cuando se volvieron a encontrar en los dormitorios de la academia, cuando se comportaba como un patán porque aun se sentía enamorado por el peliazul. Había creído que ese amor era algo del pasado y quería olvidarlo. Al final se dio por vencido y acepto los sentimientos que sentía por el chico y no descanso hasta lograr que este le mirara de la misma forma.

-Bueno, eso era antes. –Masato, hablo mientras acortaba a distancia entre ellos. Y por su propia iniciativa le beso, a lo que correspondió gustoso-Ahora no te permitiré que me dejes.

-Jamás lo haría, mi príncipe.- totalmente sobre pasado pos sus sentimientos, apoyo su frente en el hombro de su pareja. Justo ahora se sentía demasiado feliz. Saber que los sentimientos de Masato eran exactamente iguales a los suyos, es algo que siempre había añorado. Masato era más de lo que merecía, por ello le atesoraría por el resto de sus días, sin importar que.- No cuando mi corazón te pertenece por completo.

-Ren...

-Ahora me harías el honor de dar un paseo en bote conmigo.- le pidió extendiendo su mano acompañando el movimiento con una sutil reverencia.

Continuaron la marcha, hasta llegar junto al bote cuidadosamente adornado con velas, solo las necesarias para iluminar tenuemente la instancia. Y al igual que el lago, en el interior habían lirios naranjas y algunos pétalos dispersos en el fondo del bote.

-Los lirios… Tu…. Olvídalo.- el chico calló, restándole importancia al asunto. Tal vez fuera probable que conociera el significado de estos.

-Ardo de amor por ti.- hablo con ese tono seductor que le caracterizaba, logrando que el chico se sonrojara ante su mirada.-Es lo que significan.

-Tal vez, ahora se vuelvan mi flor favorita.-Sonrió, antes de tomar una de estas del interior del bote.- Además tu cabello se asemeja a su color, solo verlas me recordaran a ti.

-No sabes cuánto te amo.- se acercó al peliazul, y tomo al igual que él un lirio, pero este sería destinado a adornar su cabello, colocándolo sobre su oreja.-De toda las flores que existen, esta dice muy bien como me haces sentir. Y luces muy bien con ella.

-Gracias. Toda esta galantería tuya, me está dejando sin palabras.

-Esa es mi intención, amor mío. Dejarte sin palabras.

Tomó firmemente la mano de Masato, sosteniéndole mientras le ayudaba a subir al bote que sería testigo de esta mágica velada. Ya una vez que su novio estuvo a bordo, con una pequeña carrera impulsó el bote lago adentro y con un hábil movimiento abordo en este, provocando que se tambaleara un poco, alertando al de cabellos azules.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte - se disculpó antes de que este le regañara.

\- Esta bien, no pasa nada.

Tomó los remos y comenzó a guiar el bote al centro del lago. La suave brisa nocturna les acompañaba. Igual que aquella noche cuando se conocieron. Esta vez ya no eran unos niño que escapaban de la carga de sus apellidos. Ahora tenían su propio nombre en el mundo, y los dos lucharon juntos por brillar con su música.

-Ren, este lugar sigue igual que antes - comentó a observando detenidamente el lugar, mientras que una nostálgica expresión se posaba en su rostro-Lo único que ha cambiado, somos nosotros.

\- Tienes razón. -concordó las palabras de su novio- Tu antes eras más alegre y sincero con tus sentimientos.

-Eso no me hace sentir muy bien. Contigo yo soy completamente sincero.- la seriedad con la que pronunció esas palabras, solo le hicieron sonreír.

-Dije antes, de tu yo actual solo me siento admirado. - al decir eso él carmín se posó en las mejillas contrarias- Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, ese niño tan alegre y honesto, tan transparente como cristal… No lo volví a ver, y eso me hizo preguntarme qué pudo haberte pasado en el tiempo en que nos separamos. -Recordar la mirada fría que era dueña de esos preciosos ojos que tanto amaba, había sido algo muy doloroso de sobre llevar-Claro yo también cambie, me volví un patán, lo reconozco.

-Eso no …- Con un gesto de su mano le pidió que le dejara continuar.

-Pero ahora, has vuelto a ser tu mismo, por tu propia fuerza te has liberado del peso de ser un Hijirikawa. Es algo que admiro, yo necesite de ti para dejar de sentirme inferior a mis hermanos -Masato había sido un pilar fundamental, cuando sentía que ya nada valía la pena. De no ser por él ahora, seguiría odiando su vida- Y que me hayas aceptado tal como soy, es algo que me llena de felicidad. Pensé que no ocurriría y seguiríamos enemistados por siempre.- hizo una pausa en la cual una transparente sonrisa le era dedicada por el chico que yacía frente a él escuchándole atentamente. Aquella expresión que le hacía sentir tan insignificante que dolía y a la vez le hacía sentirse dichoso - Pero al final de cuentas terminaste capturando mi corazón… Aunque lo más probable es que yo te amara la primera vez que vi tus ojos. Desde que tu dulce sonrisa me cautivo; incluso ahora ese sentimiento no ha cambiado y no va a cambiar sin importar lo que pase.

-Ren…- susurro su nombre, mostrándose conmovido por sus palabras.

-Por eso, hay algo que quiero pedirte esta noche- llevo su mano a su chaqueta de donde saco una pequeña cajita. La abrió revelando el contenido a su pareja. Este solo le miro con asombro mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su boca. Nuevamente su reacción sobre paso la escena que se había imaginado- Masato Hijirikawa ¿Aceptarías pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado?

Por primera vez, en su vida estaba siendo completamente serio. Siguiendo a su corazón, que ahora le era imposible latir si no tenía al chico a su lado a cada momento. El ojiazul era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, era una parte fundamental de esta. Por eso quería aferrarse a él, que se vuelva una parte de sí mismo. Que al despertar cada mañana, pueda ver su rostro y escuchar su voz. Que la vida cotidiana fuera una ocasión para crear memorias inolvidables.

-Se que, literalmente es imposible que lleguemos a casarnos. Pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Si no quieres, lo entenderé.

-Eres un tonto- Con cuidado el chico se había acercado hasta a él, sorprendiendo al ser besado por este.- Cada minuto que me brindas, cada palabra que me has dicho, cada caricia y cada beso que me has dado, hacen que mi pecho se llene de una calidez que solo tú me haces sentir. ¿Cómo no voy a querer estar contigo por el resto de mi vida? Si me has dado el amor que nunca antes había recibido. Claro que quiero está contigo para siempre.

Esta vez fue él quien inició el beso. Sin prisas, disfrutando del momento. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos dos. Masato, sin duda era esa persona que necesitaba para ser feliz. Le amaba más que a nada en el mundo. No podía estar más agradecido con el destino por volverlos a reunir y lograr que ese; ardiente y puro sentimiento en su corazón, se volviera su presente y futuro.

 **By Wajiwaji [** **29/12/15]**

* * *

Buenas! Esta vez traigo una nueva historia, aunque puse que es un capitulo único, eso no quiere decir que termina aquí. He decidido comenzar con un proyecto personal, sobre esta pareja. El RenMasa es mi Otp de Otps, llevo amándolos por casi 5 años ya… Y esta es la primera vez que preparo un Oneshot por el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. Por ello voy a escribir un oneshot en cada uno de los cumpleaños de estos, hasta que deje de amarlos supongo XD

Esto quiere decir que el 14 de febrero, estaré publicando una continuación de esta historia, donde será Masato quien prepare un regalo para Ren 7u7… Así que si les gusto esta parte espero que lean la siguiente... :'3 Nos vemos hasta entonces.


	2. Chapter 2

Con el paso de los días, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Desde qué Ren, dio un paso más en su relación y le pidió que continuarán juntos por la eternidad, con aquella seguridad impregnada en sus ojos y una profunda voz que le hacía estremecer cada vez bajo sus palabras. Le hacían regocijar en la felicidad que este le brindaba día a día. Ren se había vuelto indispensable para su vida, le amaba como a nada en este mundo y jamás dejaría de hacerlo. El pelinaranja en muchas ocasiones le había demostrado que era completamente serio con la relación que tenían, y si como eso no fuera suficiente este se encargó de disipar cada una de las dudas e inseguridades que se encontraban alojadas en su pecho llegando a confundir sus sentimientos en algunas ocasiones. Ese hombre de seductora personalidad le había enamorado por completo. Y así fue que desde su cumpleaños, a los pocos días después, comenzaron a vivir juntos fuera de la academia. Aunque Shining se molestó, no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer para evitarlo, pues su normativa que prohibía el amor no iba hacer a Ren desistir de sus decisiones y el hombre debía también aceptar que apoyaría a su novio, sin importar que. Ya que estar al lado de Ren era algo que anhelaba sinceramente.

El día de su cumpleaños, el ojiceleste no le había dado tregua con las sorpresas que le preparó. Llevarlo al lago donde por primera vez estuvieron juntos sólo fue el comienzo. Ese lugar en el que por primera vez había podido ser el niño que era gracias a su compañía, luego de muchos años le llenó de nostalgia. E ir ahora después de haber iniciado una relación, tan pura y sincera; hacia de la ocasión especial e inolvidable, que sin duda había quedado marcada en su ser.

Todo fue algo completamente difícil de creer viniendo de parte de Ren, y aún así este le dejó sin palabras. Pues le demostró con hechos que le amaba. En el pasado, miles de veces se lo dijo, incluso, continuó insistiendo después de haberlo tachado de mentiroso y negarse a escuchar más de sus palabras que solo le sonaban bromas pesadas. Y este, pese a ello no desistió. Y así logró tatuarse en su corazón, cada centímetro de su ser lleva el nombre de Jinguji Ren. Y era feliz con ello. Desde que volvieron a encontrarse en la academia esa sonrisa que pensó que ya no volvería nunca más a posarse en su rostro, el pelinaranja fue capaz de traerla de regreso.

Lo más probable es que su corazón también ardía de amor por Ren. Aquellos lirios naranjas de ese lago se habían expresado muy bien y se habían grabado en sus recuerdos. Esa noche fue inolvidable. Ren hizo cosas tan llenas de sentimientos que era algo que recordaría hasta el último de sus días. Y aunque nunca lo había dicho, desde que comenzó a salir con el chico. Cada día era atesorado en sus memorias, cada día era significativo, pues desde ese entonces supo que es lo que es ser feliz y lo que es sentirse amado. Ser alguien indispensable en la vida de otro.

Ren ese día no sólo le dio un anillo, que simbolizaba lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos. También le había otorgado las llaves de un departamento, en donde ambos formarían un hogar. Claro que esto fue un dolor de cabeza para el presidente, y aun pese a sus protestas les apoyo. Pero, por esa decisión que habían tomado, el hombre tuvo que hacer miles de arreglos para que la prensa no indagara en el asunto. Por eso todo Starish había dejado el Master Course, lo que los llevó a formalizar completamente su relación frente a sus amigos. Estos se habían mostrado muy sorprendidos con la noticia, pero lo aceptaron muy bien. Y no se molestaron con ellos por dejar la residencia de Saotome. Cada uno de los chicos ahora era responsables de sus vidas.

Con todos aquellos sucesos se sentía en deuda con Ren. Y deseaba que lo que le preparó, fuera para él igual de sorprendente y especial que el regalo que este le dio para su cumpleaños. Deseaba poder alcanzar las expectativas de aquel tenía en mente. Y pese a todo no estaba completamente seguro si lo lograría pues su chicho había nacido nada menos que el día del amor. Lo que significaba que también debía darle un presente por ese día , sin mencionar que en algunas ocasiones el pelinaranja dio indicios de esperar chocolates de su parte. Por eso aprovechó que tenía día libre para preparar aquellos chocolates. Y tenerlos listos para el día de su cumpleaños, el cual llegaría en unas cuantas horas. No había encontrado otra oportunidad para hacerlos sin que Ren se enterara de ello. Dedicó cada momento que tenía libre para preparar los regalos de Ren, pues como vivían juntos debía tener mucha cautela. Sólo este día pudo sacar tiempo para preparar chocolates sin que su pareja estuviera en casa. Fue muy oportuno que le hayan pedido asistir a un evento de modelaje.

El día había pasado muy rápido a su parecer. Ya era media tarde, pero ya no le faltaba casi nada para terminar los bombones que preparaba sólo para darle un capricho a Ren. Quien se hubiera imaginado que terminaría consistiendo a ese hombre, con el que antes a penas se dirigía la palabra y a quien ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar de reojo. No es que odiara al Ren de aquellos tiempos, simplemente esa imagen que conservaba del chico que conoció en su infancia, se hallaba alojada en sus recuerdos, no deseaba remplazarlos por ese Ren problemático, despreocupado e incluso altanero que se había vuelto. No quería manchar esa hermosa imagen que había atesorado del menor de los Jinguji. Era imposible no sonreír cuando pensaba en ello, el ojiceleste pese a todo lo ocurrido había logrado que leo amara, tal cual como era, con aquella nueva personalidad que había adquirido. Si Ren, no fuera el hombre de ahora y si no hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerle entender que este le amaba. Las cosas evidentemente no serían las mismas, y se atrevía a decir que su corazón estaría tan frío como en aquella época.

Ya no podía vislumbrar una vida sin su novio, ahora se consideraba una de más personas más felices del mundo. Y nunca dejaría que las cosas cambiaran. Amaba demasiado a Ren como para dejarlo irse de su lado. Y si llegaba el día en que este quisiera dejarle, haría hasta lo imposible porque eso no ocurriera, del mismo modo que Ren insistió hasta que se enamoro de este.

Cuando sólo le faltaba por decorar los chocolates oyó la cerrar la puerta y luego los pasos de Ren, declararon su presencia por los pasillos. Justo cuando ya estaba por terminar. Si era rápido alcanzaba a esconderlos en la alacena y continuar con la terminación de estos dentro de poco. Antes que siquiera el pelinaranja se anunciara al ingresar a la sala los chocolates estaban muy bien guardados y el observando la televisión sentado en el sofá.

\- Buenas tardes mi amor- oyó cerca de su oído a la voz que Ren le abrazaba por detrás. - ¿Me extrañaste hoy?

-Sólo un poco- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de girar el rostro y ser besado en la mejilla por su amante.-

\- Iré a darme un baño antes de cenar. No tardare- dijo con un suspiro incorporándose mientras desabotonada los botones de su traje.

Ahora ya no tenía oportunidad para terminar los chocolates, no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto por Ren. Mañana se levantaría temprano para acabar con ellos. Por ahora no le quedaba más que esperar a que Ren saliera del baño antes de servir la cena. Para acompañar la espera se quedó viendo un programa de variedades en el cual Ittoki y Aijima eran los animadores. A esos dos les iba de maravilla en aquellos programas. Por otra parte Ichinose y Kurusu se dedicaban más a la actuación, y Shinomiya estaba únicamente interesado en la música.

\- Ya estoy listo. Perdón por hacerte esperar- se anunció el ojiceleste, llegando con prontitud a su lado. - Ohh estás viendo el programa de Ikki y Cesshi. Les ha ido muy bien.

-Si me gusta verlo, es divertido. - agregó para luego preguntar- ¿Y qué tal estuvo el trabajo?

-Fue agotador, unos modelos faltaron y algunos debimos cubrirlos, era un caos el diseñador estaba histérico.- relataba poniendo mala cara, seguro tuvo algún roce con el hombre, pues conociendo la personalidad de Ren no se quedaría callado ante las desigualdades.-De todas formas logre hacer mi trabajo muy bien. Y mañana no tendré que trabajar y tu tampoco.

\- ¿Cómo? Yo tengo que dar una entrevista mañana.

-Bueno le pedí a Shining que nos dé el día libre a ambos. Quiero pasar mi cumpleaños sólo contigo.

La forma infantil y melosa con la que había pronunciado sus palabras, le causaron que sonriera con ternura. Ren siempre iba un paso por delante y le terminaba sorprendiendo con sus acciones.

-Gracias, la verdad es que yo también quería quedarme aquí y estar contigo.

Lentamente Ren se acercó con claras intenciones de besarlo. Correspondió a aquel beso yendo al encuentro de esos labios que le hacían suspirar con cada roce. Sería sincero, realmente le fascinaba que Ren le besara. La calidez que se alojaba en el centro de su pecho ardía con fuerza, alborotando las mariposas de yacían dormidas en su estómago, y que sólo el pelinaranja lograba despertar. Y aún así, pese que la vergüenza le visitaba en aquellos momentos de intimidad que se otorgaban de vez en cuando, era capaz de seguir el ritmo de las caricias de Ren.

Una de las manos de este se deslizó por su la espalda mientras que la otra le recorría uno de sus muslos. Al principio de su relación, protestaba cada vez que el chico iba más allá de los besos, pero ahora sentir más de las manos de Ren poco a poco se había vuelto una necesidad. Y consintiendo aquellas caricias Ren le alzó en brazos haciendo que se posicionara sobre su regazo. Con ambas piernas hacia un costado. Mientras no dejaba de besarle, hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire les hizo detener aquella muestra de amor.

-Feliz San Valentín- de la nada su novio hizo aparecer una caja en forma de corazón frente a sus ojos. La contempló por un momento antes de recibirla - Esperó que te gusten.

\- Pero… San Valentín es mañana. - corrigió, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que Ren le daría chocolates y mucho menos el día antes.

-Lo sé, pero quería dártelos cuanto antes. Sin mencionar que si los escondía en la nevera los verías. Por eso mejor te lo doy ahora.-explicó.

-Gracias - sin evitarlo el carmín llegó a sus mejillas. Que Ren le diera chocolates fue algo inesperado, pues todo este tiempo pensó que Ren sólo quería recibirlos.-¿Puedo comerlos?

\- Por supuesto, disfrutarlos.- dijo mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente.

Abrió la caja con lentitud apreciando el regalo. Los bombones a simple vista parecían deliciosos. Tomó uno de los bombones de su interior y procedió a degustar de aquel apetitoso dulce.

-Esta delicioso. –tal como había pensado eran unos chocolates exquisitos- Muchas gracias. Siendo sincero, no creí que me darías chocolate. -confesó sin pena, aún así su comentario fue agradable y bien recibido.

-¿Cómo no iba darle chocolates a la persona que más amo sobre esta tierra? De hecho te mereces chocolates de mayor calidad.

\- Aprecio el detalle, pero debo discrepar tus palabras, este chocolate es delicioso. Uno de los mejores que he probado.

-¿Qué tal si este lo probamos juntos? –inquirió, mirándole con coquetería. Ren tomó uno de los bombones, llevándolo a su boca donde lo sujeto un extremo de este con sus labios, esperando a que tomara de la mitad aquella pieza para degustarla. Con titubeante timidez fue acercándose a este hasta atrapar el trozo chocolate entre sus dientes y con un mordisco llevarse la mitad de este.

-Tienes razón, son deliciosos- estuvo de acuerdo el pelinaranja luego de comer el bombón.- Me pregunto si este sabrá igual de bien.

Y tomado otro bombón y repitió la acción. Ya con un poco más de seguridad se acercó al rostro del chico para quitar aquella pieza. Pero, Ren esta vez no le dejó irse, le había aprisionado poniendo una mano en su nuca evitado que se separara y al momento siguiente era besado de la forma más seductora y apasionada que alguna vez hayan hecho. La lengua de Ren danzaba en el interior de su boca donde el chocolate acompañaba esos rítmicos movimientos de ambas lenguas. El chocolate lentamente fue perdiendo su volumen hasta que ya no quedaba más el, aun así ya el dulce había perdido su importancias en aquel beso. Se había dejado llevar por este y ahora sus manos eran las que atraían al ojiceleste hacia a sí. Se besaban con premura, como si en el contrario de encontrara la fuente que les daba la vida.

Buscando estar cómodo se posiciono sobre las piernas de Ren, sentándose sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de las de este.

-Masato, no me tientes de esta forma- le pidió con ojos penetrantes, le tomó de las caderas y empujó contra su intimidad y pudo sentirlo. Ren estaba excitado. Los colores subieron a su rostro, aunque muchas veces ya habían llegado más lejos, la vergüenza era algo que no podía dejar de sentir, aún así era capaz de continuar más allá de los besos, poco a poco ya se estaba acostumbrado a estas nuevas sensaciones.

-No… No tengo objeciones si quieres continuar- dijo atrevidamente, seguramente sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Delatándole, mostrando la vergüenza que le daba decir aquello.

-Si me tientas así es imposible que no quiera continuar- habló junto a su oído, donde lamió el contorno de su oreja, haciéndole estremecer ante aquel contacto. Estaba totalmente a la merced de ese hombre que le miraba con ojos deseosos. Y eso en su interior le regocijaba. Saber que Ren no tenía ojos para nadie más salvo para él, era algo que brindaba una gran calidez en su corazón y le hacía sentirse seguro.

Y esa naturaleza pasional que caracterizaba a su novio, no tardó en hacerse notar y dominar la situación. Las manos de Ren incursionaron por debajo de su ropa, causándole pequeños espasmos de placer que le estremecían con cada caricia. Era completamente débil bajo esas manos.

\- Espera, no tan rápido - le pidió, tomando las muñecas del chico.

-Si me seduces así, me es difícil ir lento.- respondió, el lívido se hacía presente en su voz. Continuó con las caricias, pero esta vez concentrándose en masajearle los pectorales especialmente en sus pezones.

-Yo… no te estoy seduciendo- protestó olvidando que fue él quien había consentido la situación- Esta bien, puede que un poco- reconoció avergonzado, a quien engañaba quería estar de esta forma con Ren, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había disfrutado de aquella maravillosa sensación de volverse uno con la persona que amaba.

Ren capturó sus labios, besándole pasionalmente robándole el aliento. La lengua de este recorría su boca con gran entusiasmo, como pudo correspondió el beso, deleitándose en esa cálida sensación de la unión de sus bocas. Con timidez exploró la cavidad bucal ajena, un le costaba ser atrevido en estas situaciones, de todas formas no se quedaría atrás, también quería hacer que Ren sintiera aunque sea un poco de lo que este le hacía sentir. Dejándose llevar rodeo el cuello de Ren con sus brazos aferrándose a él. Aquel movimiento hizo que sus intimidades se rosaran, lo que me arrancó un gruñido de placer a su pareja. Disfrutó de aquello y repitió el movimiento, esto era lo más atrevido que había llegado a hacer. Con una lentitud marcada por su timidez mecía sus caderas contra el ojiceleste. Aquel masajeo de sus genitales le causaba un gran placer. La respiración agitada de Ren le animaba a continuar con aquella caricia.

-Masato, ya no puedo más. - declaró, deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero- Te haré el amor.

Y sin decir más palabras sujeto firmemente sus muslos levantándose del sillón con él en brazos. Sólo fue capaz de rodearle la cintura con sus piernas para no caer. En el trayecto a la habitación el pelinaranja no había dejado de besarle. Demostrándole lo deseoso que estaba por él.

Al llegar a la cama, lentamente el chico le recostó en esta. Como si fuera algo frágil y que necesitaba el mayor de los cuidados, le encantaba que Ren le tratara de este modo, como si fuera algo preciado.

-Te amo-pronunció su amante al besar la piel de su cuello. Subiendo lentamente por este dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta encontrase con sus labios, los cuales fueron capturados en una ardiente caricia por parte del contrario - Gracias por estar a mi lado.

-Y siempre será así-agrego a las palabras de Ren, antes de besarle lentamente en los labios- Este amor que siento por ti, jamás desaparecerá tú te encargaste de adueñarte de mi corazón. Te pertenezco por completo.

Confesó las palabras que se alojaban en lo más profundo de su ser. Con sinceridad y absoluta confianza mantenía la mirada del ojiceleste, en la que se reflejaba lo provocado por sus palabras y se regocijo ante el leve sonrojo que baño las mejillas de Ren, ¿Cuántas veces este se dejaba ver de aquella forma? Eran contadas únicamente con los dedos de una mano. Y las recordaba como si hubieran sido memorias creadas el día de ayer y que recordaría hasta que el mañana se extinguiera.

Se inclinó lo suficiente hasta encontrarse con los labios de Ren y besarle con urgencia. Aunque todo el tiempo era el pelinaranja quien dominaba la situación, no le gustaba sólo estar ahí quieto recibiendo las atenciones de su amado, también tomaba la iniciativa. Y hacia cosas que le provocaban vergüenza, pero gracias a su chico que le aceptaba tal cual como se mostraba, podía dejar de preocuparse por aquello. El beso fue cobrando intensidad por parte de ambos. Las manos de Ren se dedicaron a recorrer su abdomen mientras que en el trayecto desabotonaba la camisa que vestía. Mientras tanto también imitaba los movimientos del ojiceleste. Tomaba de su camiseta y la subía lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto el tonificado abdomen de su pareja.

-Me encanta que me beses - murmuro Ren cerca de su boca, luego de romper el beso por falta de aire.- Y mucho más que me toques cuando tus mejillas están sonrojadas.

Ren luego de terminar la fastidiosa tarea de desprender la prenda que vestía, término de retirar la propia que había quedado a mitad de camino. El chico le dedicó esa mirada seductora y cargada de lujuria que únicamente él podía mostrar y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a unos de sus pectorales el cual no dudó en besar y jugar con su boca en uno de sus pezones.

-¡Aahh! No hagas eso- le pidió al sentir como este succionaba con ahínco aquel lugar sensible de su cuerpo.- Te he dicho que no me gusta, se siente raro.

-Y yo te he dicho que me gusta hacerlo- refutó, continuando con la acción ignorando totalmente sus palabras, ya que comenzó a lamer la zona con insistencia- Voy a continuar hasta que se sienta bien y seas tú mismo quien lo pida después.

Aquello que dijo a Ren, sólo era una escusa, no negaría que al comienzo si fue raro y no le gustaba, pero ahora era completamente diferente, un hormiguero lo embarcaba cada vez que Ren llevaba a cabo aquella caricia y eso le gusta. Y ahora después de tantas protestas le avergonzaba confesarlo.

-Ahhh- gimió sonoramente al sentir como Ren acariciaba su entre pierna por sobre la tela. Si acariciaba aquellos dos lugares lo dejaba sin defensas. Era tan débil bajos las manos de Ren.- Reen….

-No te contengas. - le pidió mirándole con dulzura en sus ojos, pero algo más acompañaban a estos que le hacían parecer suplicantes. - Déjame oírte, muéstrame como te hago sentir.

No pudo más que sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras. Aún pese a todo el tiempo que llevaban intimando de esta manera, siempre se contenía. No quería que Ren notara el poder que podía ejercer sobre su cuerpo, no sólo como lo hacía con su corazón. Pero nunca había pensado en cómo se sentiría su novio ante sus acciones ¿Qué no lo complacía? ¿Qué no le gustaba entregarle su cuerpo? ¿Qué se forzaba a sí mismo a estar con él de esta manera? Aquellos pensamientos atosigaron su mente, haciéndole sentir mal y culpable. Decía ser completamente sincero y ahora no lo estaba haciendo y con eso había logrado que Ren se preocupara por cosas innecesarias.

-Perdóname- se disculpó aunque Ren no le haya reprochado nada - Tu eres tan honesto en lo que a nosotros se refiere, yo te sigo guardando cosas. Pero tengo miedo de mostraré ese yo que disfruta de cada toque que me das, incluso a mi me asusta darme cuenta de lo desvergonzado que puedo llegar a ser.

-No digas eso, yo te amo más que a nada, incluso dejaría todo por ti. Es imposible que haya algo que me pueda desagradar de ti- habló tomándole por el rostro, mirándole fijamente con ojos dulces- quiero conocer todo de ti. Muéstramelo.

Ya no sabía que más decir, las palabras se negaba a venir a su mente, en cambio abrazo al pelinaranja estrechándolo hacia su cuerpo mientras acompaño la acción por la separación de sus piernas y así entre ellas, Ren se alojara a la perfección. El mayor comprendió correctamente lo que quiso decirle en aquel mensaje sin palabras.

Aún con sus mitades inferiores cubiertas por sus ropas, el pelinaranja comenzó a empujar contra su cuerpo, aumentando el libido de sus miembros, podía sentir claramente la excitación de su novio y él también se sentía muy excitado, aquel erótico moviendo que Ren hacia meciendo sus caderas contra las suyas, era totalmente embriagador.

Con algo de timidez llevó sus manos hacia esa zona donde el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclada y con ella tocó la entre pierna de su pareja. Y tal como él le pidió, mostraría todo lo que este le causaba.

-¿Continuemos? - pidió reafirmando el toque en la intimidad contraria dejando claro a qué se refería. Seguramente estaba colorado hasta las orejas, y ya en este punto poco importaba. Quería mucho mas de Ren

-Y así sigues diciendo que no me seduces- y a los segundos después de aquellas palabras fue besado.

La pasión destilaba de la boca de su amante, la lengua de este exigió por su lugar y el gustosamente le permitió la continuar con el beso. Dejó que el pelinaranja marcará totalmente el ritmo. La mano de Ren se posó sobre la suya que aún se hallaba en su virilidad y con un ágil movimiento introdujo esta en sus pantalones haciendo que el contacto sobre su falo fuera directo. Sentir lo duro que estaba el chico lo excitaba en demasía.

-Masato- pronunció su nombre entre gruñidos- Ya no puedo resistir más. Quiero estar en ti.

Ren con cuidado le deslizo pantalones junto con su ropa interior. flexiono sus piernas para facilitarle la tarea a su pareja. Sus pantalones fueron a parar donde ya no serían impedimento para lo que venía a continuación, la mayor muestran de amor se dos personas que se amaban con locura.

El pelinaranja llevó dos de sus dedos humedecidos por su boca, los suficiente para poder prepararle. Dejó escapar un grito de placer sentir como aquella intromisión tocaba aquel punto que le enloquecía de placer.

-No te contengas Masato.- volvió a repetir, el ojiceleste apartando los cabellos que le cubrían la frente.

-No me estoy conteniendo- jadeaba bajo sus caricias que le enloquecía de placer.- Aaaah ahí, noo.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque ahí?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, aunque eso él ya lo sabía, solo que al perecer quería oírlo de su boca.

-No preguntes, ya lo sabes.

-Pero me encantaría escucharte decirlo.

-No quiero-mascullo, decirlo era realmente vergonzoso y la mirada provocadora de Ren no le deja de otra- No… no quiero acabar antes que tu.

Ren únicamente sonrió antes de darle un tierno beso sobre su pecho, exactamente en el lugar que se encontraba su corazón latiendo acelerado. Únicamente por causa de Ren, nadie más lograba hacer que su pulso se desbocara más que él.

-Está bien, acabemos juntos esta noche.

Ren le tomo por unas de sus piernas elevándola hasta la altura de su pecho y con cuidado este se ubico su creciente hombría en su entrada y lentamente comenzó a penetrarle. La opresión realizada por aquella acción era increíblemente placentera y aun mas cuando este estaba por completo dentro de suyo, llenándolo con su miembro. Haciéndolo gemir de placer.

-Me estas apretando deliciosamente- comentó antes de comenzar con las embestidas.

Nuevamente se entregaba a ese hombre que le había robado el corazón y le hacía sentir la persona más afortunada de la tierra. Junto a él se sentía completo. Y aquella embriagante sensación de la primera vez aun seguía marcada en su cuerpo a llama viva. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero sentir como sus cuerpos se fusionaban en un acto tan intimo el que implicaba amar al otro y tenerle absoluta confianza, era un momento del cual disfrutaba.

Rodeo con sus piernas las cintura de Ren, buscando descaradamente tener más contacto entre ellos y que llegara aún más en su interior. Oculto su rostro en el hombro de su amante, nuevamente se sentía avergonzado.

-Masato, no tengas miedo de ser atrevido y pídeme lo que quieras lo que quieras- hablaba con dificultad el pelinaranja, al parecer se encontraba igualmente excitado y el placer gobernaban sus sentidos.

Titubeando en su decisión de obedecer las palabras de su novio, se mantuvo en silencio y aun con su rostro escondido, musito suavemente sus deseos

-Hazlo… Hazlo más rápido- pidió mandando al demonio su timidez, cumpliendo con las palabras del hombre que amaba.

El mayor tomo sus piernas separándolas tanto como estas lo permitían, y profundizo las penetraciones. Luego de unos minutos las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo lentamente hasta que el sonido húmedo de sus uniones hacían eco en la habitación.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya no puedo más!- logró decir entre gemidos. Sentía tanto placer que creía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. - Voy a…. ¡Aaah!

-Sólo aguanta un poco más - pidió el contrario, apretando su miembro y presionando la punta con el pulgar- Yo estoy por venirme también.

Las últimas embestidas fueron las más placenteras y duraderas, el chico se estaba encargando de hacerle delirar hasta el último segundo, hasta que una grata calidez se extendía en su interior y su miembro era liberado de la presión ejercida por el pelinaranja . Y el rastro de haber llegado a la cúspide del placer se extendió sobre su pecho, dando por terminado el acto carnal de ambos cuerpos.

Agotado el pelinaranja se dejó caer sobre su pecho. La respiración de este era agitada tal como la propia.

-Te amo. Feliz cumpleaños Ren- habló ya con la respiración más calma, aún así permanecía el rastro de la actividad física en ella.

-¿Ya es catorce? -preguntó incorporándose para verificar la hora en el reloj de tenían en la mesita de noche.

-No lo sé, supongo que ya lo es.- admitió. Pero si hacia cálculos lo más probable es que ya fuera pasada media noche.

-Sí, ya es catorce. Muchas gracias por este delicioso regalo - sonriente Ren le beso en la mejilla- Ahora quiero mi regalo de San Valentín. - dijo pícaramente acompañando sus palabras dándole una suave caricia sobre sus muslos.

-No. Buenas noches- le corto, gateando por la cama hasta llegar a su lugar y arroparse bajo las mantas.- quede agotado, aunque quiera seguir no lo podré suportar.

Aunque muriera de ganas por más, el chocolate de San Valentín de Ren esperaba por ser terminado en la alacena y para ello debía despertar más temprano. Sin mencionar que el regalo legítimo de su cumpleaños se lo entregaría por la mañana. Y tenían todo el día para estar juntos.

-Hasta mañana, que descanses- se despidió de él antes de disponerse a dormir. Por la mañana se daría un baño, ahora se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para hacerlo.

Y así lentamente fue conciliando el sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al despertar tal como esperó su amante permanecía profundamente dormido. Por lo que fue a higienizarse, antes de concluir con su tarea pendiente. Cuando ya tuvo listos los bombones, finamente decorados y guardados en una caja que él mismo preparo.

Con mucho cuidado dejo la caja de bombones junto a la almohada de Ren y fue hacia el piano de cola que tenían en la sala y comenzó a tocar la melodía que compuso para el pelinaranja. Y así despertarle con el sonido de las notas musicales. Esta melodía que es el regalo que nació desde lo profundo de sus sentimientos. En cada nota expresaba mucho más que solo el amor que sentía por ese chico de cabellos anaranjados. El deseo de permanecer junto a él, la felicidad de ser único para este y sobre todo la ferviente pasión que había despertado en su ser. Todo esto se expresaba en el baile que hacían sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Lentamente fue acompañando las notas con el melodioso sonido de su voz al cantar.

-Es muy grato despertar con una hermosa canción - oyó la voz de Ren a sus espalda, no le había sentido levantarse y mucho menos llegar junto a él. Se había sumergido por completo en la melodía-¿La has compuesto tú?

-Sí, y cada nota de esta partitura ha sido inspirada por ti. - le informó son una sonrisa en sus labios, orgulloso de la hermosa melodía que sus sentimientos habían creado- Es lo que he preparada para darte hoy que es tu cumpleaños. También quise hacer algo especial para ti.

-Muchas gracias, ha sido muy hermosa- agradeció antes de besarle- Cada nota, ha llegado como un dardo a mi corazón. – hizo una pausa y le abrazo por la espalda- Estoy muy feliz ahora mismo. Gracias. Gracias por esta la canción, gracias por ser mío, gracias por amarme...

-Me hace feliz que te guste al canción-sonrió contento, su corazón se deleitó con solo ver aquella expresión de felicidad en el rostro Ren. Se sentía feliz por haber logrado que su propósito- No me des las gracias, tu también me obsequiaste algo especial para mi cumpleaños. No tienes que agradecerme por amarte, ni por nada. Todo lo que te he dado ha sido sincero y nacido de aquí. Señalo su pecho, indicándole su corazón-Sabes que te pertenece.

-Nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo- dijo besándole suavemente en los labios- Mi príncipe.

El chico se sentó junto a él, enfrente del piano. Y nuevamente toco la melodía que le obsequio en este día tan especial. Sintiendo esos ojos celestes sobre su rostro. Canto poniendo su corazón en cada nota que resonando en la instancia.

Esto nada mas era el comienzo de su vida junto con Ren, tenía muy claro que no siempre todo seria color de rosa, pero está preparado para afrontar las dificultades que el futuro le deparara, así como también disfrutar de los buenos momentos. Y si de algo estaba seguro, es que en cada uno de ellos, Ren estaría a su lado, hasta el resto de sus días.

* * *

 **Hola! Ya es 14 y mi cuerpo lo sabe 7u7! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta segunda y ultima parte de este regalo de cumpleaños para el Renmasa (? … Tenía pensado publicarlo aparte, pero pensándolo bien, no lo hice XDD Y le pregunte a mi amiga que era mejor, y me dijo que lo ponga como una parte nueva.**

 **Bueno tengo que confesar que muero de vergüenza en este mismo instante –(Se que se me pasara luego, pero aun así la siento ahora D:), nunca había escrito un lemon Renmasa, y me pone nerviosa publicarlo y que no le guste a nadie DDD: o no haber cumplido con las expectativas para quienes lo esperaron u.u … Pero bueno disfrute escribiéndolo (casi muero de múltiples derrames nasales y pre-infartos XD ) … Aun así lo mas importante es que Ren disfruto muy bien de su cumpleaños 7u7**

 **En fin me despido! Y hasta la proxima! :'3**


End file.
